Various electronic packaging techniques are utilized to achieve miniaturization, environmental protection and high performance. For example, an image sensor chip or die is mounted in a camera module having a light-transmissive window. The camera module is designed to provide good optical and electrical performance, and protection against the environment.
A package known as the optical land grid array (OLGA) package has been used for the packaging of electronic camera modules. The OLGA package includes a substrate having land grid array (LGA) pads on its rear surface. A semiconductor die, such as an image sensor, is mounted on a top surface of the substrate and is electrically connected to the substrate. The package further includes a structural element which encloses the semiconductor die and provides support for a glass cover. The structural element also serves as a support for a lens.
The semiconductor die is enclosed within a cavity of the OLGA package. However, the OLGA package includes an air vent to permit outgassing from adhesive used to make the package. Thus, contamination can potentially enter the cavity through the air vent. In addition, the adhesive used for attaching the glass cover to the structural element can potentially overflow into the cavity and can also cause misalignment of the glass cover. Furthermore, the process for making the OLGA package is relatively complex. Accordingly, there is a need for improved electronic modules and methods of making electronic modules which overcome one or more of the above drawbacks.